


I'm in Love with You, and All Your Little Things

by lashtonaf



Category: 1D - Fandom, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Lashton - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gay Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Scratching, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, blowjob, i think thats what you call this type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has to show Luke how perfect he thinks he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love with You, and All Your Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This contains body negativity, so trigger warning? If that is a problem.  
> Credits to 1D for the title :-)
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments/feedback/requests :-)

The light that streamed in from the window caused Luke to stir in his sleep. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his bedside table, which read 9:28. He noticed that Ashton’s side of the bed was empty, and since he couldn’t hear the shower running, he assumed he was either in the kitchen or not at home.

Luke pulled the covers off and then began to stretch and get out of the bed. He slowly waddled into the bathroom to pee and wash his face before deciding to find Ashton.

Ashton was in the kitchen, wearing his glasses, an old t-shirt, and sweatpants, his curly hair messily parted down the middle, proving that Luke’s assumption was correct.

“Good morning, baby!” the older boy said, as he set down the frying pan he was using and walked over to kiss Luke’s nose. “It’s about time you got up, you want something to eat?”

Luke yawned and rubbed his watering eyes as he said, “um..coffee?”

“That’s not food, silly. But whatever. I’ll put it on.” Ashton replied, laughing. He always made fun of Luke for taking so long to wake up in the morning, even though he found it cute most of the time.

Luke was only wearing an old, holey t-shirt that used to belong to Ashton and some boxer shorts. “Hey sweetie, while you’re getting my coffee I’m going to go put something warmer on, okay? Be right back.”

Luke slowly walked back to the bedroom, taking the shirt off in the process and, much to Ashton’s demise, tossed it on the floor. He walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner and opened the one meant for his shirts. Since it was starting to get cold, he needed something long sleeved, which would be shoved in the back of the drawer somewhere.

As he was digging through all of the various t-shirts and hoodies, he noticed a balled up white piece of fabric in the corner of the drawer. He grabbed it and pulled it out, unballing it to see what it was.

It was his old smiley t-shirt.

At first, it made him smile. Remembering the start of 5 Seconds of Summer, and to think of how far they had gotten as a band since.

But then he noticed how small it was, and realized how much bigger he had gotten since then, and his stomach sank. He walked over to the full body mirror in the bathroom to look at himself, his body in nothing but his boxer briefs.

He had the shirt still in his one hand, but used the other to slowly rub over his stomach and hips, pinching at the extra skin he found. He watched in the mirror and teared up at the sight of how his body looked. He turned to look from the side, hating what he saw.

“Luke, honey, it’s going to get cold!” Ashton yelled from the other room.

Luke’s voice cracked as he replied, “o-okay, I’ll, I’ll um, be there in a second.” It was hard for him to not let Ashton find out that he was crying. He used the towel on the rack to dry the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

Luke walked back into the bedroom, tossing the shirt into the floor with the first one, and returned to the chest of drawers to throw something on. As he looked in the drawer again, the sight of his new clothes, which were all bigger than what he wore a year or so ago, caused him to cry again.

Ashton, becoming suspicious of what Luke could possibly be doing, walked to their shared bedroom, only to find Luke sitting on the bed, his face in his hands as muffled sobs escaped the quivering boy.

Ashton ran over and gently grabbed the younger boy’s shoulders, “what’s going on? What? What is it?”

Luke lifted his face a little, using his wet hands to push his blonde hair from his eyes. He bit his lip to try and stop the sobbing, only to look up at Ashton and start all over.

Ashton could not bear to see his boyfriend like this, especially since he had absolutely no idea why it was happening. “Baby…honey…please…just look at me, baby, tell me what’s wrong, I’m here, it’s okay,” Ashton said, soothingly, as he sat down on the bed beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

Luke sat up straight, sniffling, his eyes and cheeks reddened and tear stained. “Ashton..” he began, “I’m so…I’m so fat and disgusting.” He managed to say before crying again.

Ashton was completely shocked that this is what was going on. He found nothing wrong with Luke or his body, even though it has changed since they got together.

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re beautiful. There is nothing wrong with your body, why would you even think that?” Ashton said, almost a little harsher than he would have intended.

“When…when we met, I was so much skinnier and just smaller. I’m so huge now, so fat.” Luke answered, finally starting to catch his breath.

Ashton couldn’t even figure out what to say. Yes, Luke was smaller when they got together, but that was only because puberty hadn’t finished filling him out yet. Honestly, Ashton would be lying if he said that Luke’s current body, with broadened shoulders and thicker, more developed chest, didn’t turn him on.

Tears continued to slowly form in Luke’s eyes, “you deserve better, Ash. You could do so much better than me,” he said, his voice cracking again.

Ashton turned the younger, blonde boy towards him and took his face in his hands, “Luke,” he began, as he used his thumb to wipe a single tear that had started to glide down his boyfriends face.

“Stop. Don’t say things like this, okay? I think you’re perfect, I did when I met you and I still do today, and I will tomorrow. Don’t ever even begin to think that you’re not good enough for me, you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me and I cannot imagine changing that.”

“But…Ashton,” Luke began, until Ashton snapped and cut him off.

“No, Luke. You are amazing in every single way, including your body, which doesn’t even matter to begin with. Yes you may have gained weight since we met three years ago, but who fucking cares? You aren’t fat at all, okay? It’s just where you’ve grown up since then. There’s nothing wrong with being broad, you’re not fat. Even if you were I’d still love you, it’s your personality that I fell in love with, which has stayed exactly the same all this time.”

Luke sniffled as he looked Ashton in the eyes as he whispered, “really?”

“Yes, really, come here.” Ashton said, as he stood up and placed his hand out, signaling for Luke to grab it and follow him.

The two walked to the bathroom, back in front of the mirror.

“Here, stand in front of me.” Ashton said, as he grabbed Luke’s waist and placed him between himself and the mirror.

Ashton stood on his tiptoes as he looked over Luke’s shoulder, seeing their reflection in the mirror. He kissed the back of Luke’s freckled shoulder before saying, “You’re so beautiful, and I’m going to make you realize it.”

The older boy began pointing out things on the blonde boy’s body, gently brushing his fingertips over the surface of his skin, which left goose bumps in their tracks. Ashton whispered his love into Luke’s ear, kissing right below it every so often, causing Luke to whimper.

After Ashton had placed emphasis on how much he loves Luke’s narrow waist, toned chest, cute little butt, and lean legs, to name a few things, he said, “Do you see, baby? I love every single inch of your body more than you could have ever imagined.”

Luke smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, the tears long since dried up. “I see, Ashton, thank you.”

Ashton grabbed Luke by the waist and turned him so they were facing each other. He started to leave open mouthed kisses along Luke’s collarbone, stating “I’m not convinced, let me show you some other way.”

Ashton dragged Luke back into the bedroom and made him lie down on the bed, before he straddled his lap and leant down to press their lips together. Luke reached up and tangled his hands in Ashton’s long, blonde curls as he whimpered against the force behind Ashton’s mouth.

The older boy sat up straight, bringing Luke up with him, so he was basically sitting in his lap. Ashton pulled away and broke their kiss for a second, allowing both boys to catch their breath, as he took his glasses and t-shirt off. He then reattached their lips, with twice as much passion as before, taking Luke by surprise as he let out a gasp against Ashton’s mouth.

The boys began to grind in unison, Luke’s arms going around Ashton’s neck, as Ashton reached down and began to squeeze Luke’s butt.

Ashton broke their kiss and began to bite and kiss along the younger boy’s neck, causing Luke to let out a moan and dig his nails into his boyfriends shoulder. “Ashton,” he whimpered, “I need you to do something already.”

In response to Luke’s request, Ashton got off of him, and pushed him flat down on the bed. He preceded to get on all fours and kiss down Luke’s chest and stomach, as Luke laid back and kept one of his hands in Ashton’s hair while the other balled up the sheet.

After what seemed like forever, Ashton finally went to the end of the bed and ordered Luke to lift his hips up so he could take his underwear off. Luke obliged and the removal of the fabric caused his hard on to pop up against his stomach.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Luke. You’re so fucking hot.” Ashton said, as he dragged Luke to the end of the bed, so he could get down on his knees in the floor and easily reach in between Luke’s legs. He spread his legs and began to leave kisses up one thigh and down the other, in one continuous sweep, going back along his path with gentle bites and sucking, causing Luke to whimper.

Ashton got closer to Luke, allowing himself to reach his dick. He then took it into his hand and licked a strip up his length. Once he reached the tip, he ran his tongue up the slit before taking the head into his mouth, continuing to circle his tongue. At this point, Luke had both of his hands balled into Ashton’s curls and his heels dug into his back as he loudly moaned Ashton’s name as well as various swears.

Ashton took Luke’s entire length into his mouth at once, shocking Luke and making him scream out. He then took one of his hands and used it to fondle Luke’s balls. Ashton hollowed his cheeks and began to suck, and after a few minutes of this, he removed his mouth with a little pop sound, and a string of saliva was attached to his bottom lip, which was swollen and pink. He used the back of his hand to dry his mouth as he went back up and kissed his boyfriend, who was a flushed, moaning mess at this point.

“Ashton, please just fuck me already,” Luke begged. Normally, Luke being needy in bed would just fuel Ashton to continue teasing the younger boy, but the purpose of this was to show Luke how perfect he is and how much he loves and appreciates every inch of him.

“Okay, baby, hold on.” Ashton answered, kissing Luke one last time before going back down to his crotch. He opened his legs once again and licked his hole a couple of times, beginning his preparation. He pulled his mouth back and placed two of his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet before rubbing them over Luke’s entrance. He then slowly pushed one digit in, trying to avoid putting Luke in any discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Ashton asked, getting Luke to give him permission to put the other one in.

“Yes, please, hurry up.” Luke answered, laughing towards the end.

“Fine, bossy.” Ashton laughed, as he started to push the other finger in. Luke harshly breathed in at the feeling of being stretched.

Once Ashton had both fingers completely in, he started to scissor them, hoping to stretch Luke as much as possible to avoid hurting him when he got to the actual sex.

Ashton finally pulled his fingers out and stood up to remove his sweatpants and boxers. He then told Luke to move back to the middle of the bed as he walked over and grabbed the lube out of the bedside table.

Once Ashton came back to the bed, he got on his knees and wrapped Luke’s legs around his sides. He then squeezed some lube into his hand and pumped his dick a few times, which had become painfully hard. He lined himself up at Luke’s entrance and pushed in, his breath hitching in his throat at Luke’s tight warmth around him. Luke bit his lip at the sudden stretching sensation, since Ashton’s dick was bigger than his fingers could have prepared for.

Once Ashton got all the way in, he leaned down and kissed Luke tenderly, “you okay?” he asked, making sure Luke had adjusted and it was okay for him to move. Luke nodded so he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

As Ashton thrusted into Luke, picking up speed as he went, he knew that he wouldn’t last long, since he waited so long to do anything. Luke had been through a lot already so it wouldn’t take much for him to cum, either. Ashton burrowed his face into the crook of Luke’s neck as he fucked him, Luke scraping his nails down his back as he threw his head back and let out whimpers.

Ashton reached down and wrapped his hand around Luke’s dick, jerking it in rhythm to his thrusts, causing Luke to yell out, “Oh, god! I’m gonna cum!”

“Hold on, I’m almost there,” Ashton said, his brows furrowed and mouth hung open in concentration.

After a few minutes of Ashton thrusting, hitting Luke’s prostate every once in a while, he said “Okay, baby, you can cum, I’m gonna count down.”

Ashton counted down from three and they both released at the same time. Luke’s back arched off of the bed, his eyes rolling back and his toes curling as he loudly moaned Ashton’s name, as his warm cum covered his chest. Ashton released inside of Luke, causing his body to quiver. He then pulled out, admiring the mess he had made, and collapsed on top of Luke, both boys breathing heavily. Both boys were also covered in a layer of sweat, which caused their hair to stick to their faces.

Once Luke had caught his breath, he said “you’re amazing, Ashton. I love you.”

Ashton gently kissed along Luke’s jaw and whispered, “I love you, too, Luke,” before he rolled over onto his side of the bed. “I’m going to take a shower, care to join me?”

“Will you warm up my coffee when we’re done?” Luke responded.

“Of course I will, now hurry up.”


End file.
